Okochama Sensou
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Maître Panda et le Prof se disputent souvent... mais là, quand Mathieu leur dit qu'il n'est pas sûr de garder l'Instant Panda pour la saison 6 de SLG, la guerre est officiellement déclarée! [Song fic]


Okochama Sensou

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Alors... je sais pas quoi dire dans cette intro inutile x) Juste que le Prof et Maître Panda ne m'appartiennent pas! Ah, et que ceci est une Song fic sur la chanson Vocaloid Okochama Sensou ("la guerre des enfants" je crois x) ), de Rin et Len Kagamine! Non de Dieu que je les aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime *.* (sûrement Len, il est trop meugnon!) Et désolée, la traduction est très... approximative x) **

**Brefouille!**  
**Enjoy!**

_**Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps**_  
_**Vivait une paire très proches de jumeaux de la haute noblesse**_  
_**Le reste, je le laisse sous silence!**_

Il était une fois, dans la ville de Paris, vivait deux jumeaux, "fils" du grand Youtubeur Mathieu Sommet, nommés le Prof et Maître Panda. Ils faisaient partie de la grande noblesse, les Youtubeurs, ils s'entendaient super bien...

...

...

...

BLAH BLAH BLAH! C'est de la connerie ça!

_**Fais-le correctement!**_

_**Le majordome cria "Montez sur le trône!" (Prêt, feu, partez!)**_  
_**Avec une fourchette et un couteau**_  
_**J'accepte humblement le défi**_

On dirait que Mathieu nous lance sans le savoir un défi en nous disant que pour la saison 6 de SLG, il n'était pas sûr de garder l'Instant Panda. J'ai une chance de lui redonner envie de remettre la rubrique Science Infuse! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour redevenir le personnage aimé des fans! J'en ai assez d'être réfoulé et laissé loin derrière! Je dois me rattraper!

_**Après tout, nous sommes des bourgeois**_  
_**De splendides, absoluments magnifiques**_  
_**Aristocrates, oui, nous le sommes!**_

Il faut que je garde ma place dans SLG! Je ne laisserais pas mon "frère" me prendre ma place tant désirée sous mon nez! Je suis beaucoup plus digne que lui, je mérite plus ma place dans SLG que lui! Je me battrais bec et onglespour garder la place qui me revient, Prof!

_**Prosternez-vous, roturiers ignorants**_  
_**Ce Vice-Roi devrait vous montrer vos erreurs!**_

Mathieu, pourquoi tu ne montres pas toutes les grossières erreurs que font les personnalités? Mais tu ne le veux pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je vais donc le faire à ta place, mon Créateur. Je vais réparer toutes les erreurs que tu as commis et je reprendrais les rênes de SLG! Ma Dictature sera brutale!

_**Hé, attends, attends**_  
_**Tu essayes encore une fois de bluffer**_  
_**Comme si tu pouvais voir à travers eux**_  
_**Comme tu le veux!**_

Hé, "Maître" Panda, arrête de te croire au dessus des autres, tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'enfant pleurnichard, le camé pacifiste et que le criminel sexuel! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Mathieu, non plus! Tu te crois tout puissant, à parler de Dictature. Dictature mes fesses, oui! Tu m'énerve à te prendre pour un Dieu!

_**Oui, oui, oui, oui comme tu voudras cher "grand" frère! (haha lol)**_

"Grand" frère, tu radotes, c'est à la limite de l'énervant...

_**Ah, ça m'énerve! Ca m'énerve vraiment!**_  
_**Cette attitude impertinente, envers moi, l'ainé!**_  
_**Fais résonner le gong, avec un cri de guerre!**_  
_**En commençant cette bagarre, c'est une déclaration de guerre que tu me fais!**_

Sale petit... sacripant! Malotru! Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi?! Je suis quand même ton frère ainé! Je suis apparu avant toi, je connais énormément plus de choses que toi, j'ai la Science Infuse! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser parler ainsi mes sentiments, mais cette fois, c'est la bagarre de trop : la guerre est déclarée, panda!

_**J'ai causé du tort, je me suis emporté avec tout ça**_  
_**Allez, allez, avec un style désordonné**_  
_**J'ai fait des achats à ce "marché aux bonnes affaires"**_  
_**Merci pour ton soutien continul**_

_**Maintenant tu as perdu!**_

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Ca faisait 1/0... Cette insolence... cet idiot de garçon qui se prend pour un ursidé devrait être punit pour ça! Ou même mit à l'asile, vu son étrange manie à renier le fait qu'il soit un homme affublé d'un costume ridicule.

_**J'ai décidé de me retirer grossèrement**_  
_**Et avec une tactique désordonnée**_  
_**Des bonbons et des bonbons pour montrer ma digne fraternité**_  
_**Les étincelles se dispersent, tous deux se regardant yeux dans les yeux**_

Je devais faire taire mes sentiments... remettre mon masque de neutralité... autant partir avant que je n'éclate sous la colère. Rien que poser mon regard sur son vêtement japonais me répugnais au plus haut point. Aller dans un endroit calme... Où? Dans mon labo... il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour le déstabiliser, puis lui donner l'assaut final. Lui donner des sucreries, puis lui faire des remarque sur son poids un peu trop élevé? Ca risquerait de l'énerver, c'est ce que je veux!

_**Qui penses-tu que je sois?**_  
_**Prends ça! Je suis le règlement**_  
_**Je ne suis pas un imcompétent**_  
_**Je ne m'asseois pas sur la barrière**_  
_**C'est juste que je n'ai pas assez de courage**_

Tu crois que je suis un garçon renfermé sur moi même, froid et distant? Intello? Et bien, vois-tu, mon cher, j'ai caché depuis tout ce temps une partie de ma personnalité savante. Je suis plutôt doué pour cacher mon véritable caractère. Je ne suis pas un débutant dans la matière. Tu ne me connaîtra jamais complétement, frère.

_**Allons, allons tout le monde**_  
_**Puis-je vous serrer la main?**_  
_**Bien sûr que je suis calme et posé**_  
_**Je triche par nature**_  
_**Oh non, ma vie brillante commence**_  
_**Regardez tous, la lignée de notre famille**_  
_**Est une grande force militaire**_  
_**Oui, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné!**_

_**J'ai reçu le signe de la Victoire!**_

Je suis Maître Panda, Prof! Maître Panda! Retiens ce nom! Je suis la Création du grand Mathieu Sommet, je suis mignon, je chante, je suis un panda quoi! J'attire autant l'oeil que l'oreille avec ma belle voix, alors que toi avec ta blouse, ton air de savant complétement taré, et ta voix nasillarde... tu n'as aucune chance! Mathieu m'a donné toutes mes chances en me créant ainsi! Toi, tu n'étais qu'un test, un essai. Arrête de te vanter avec ta Science Infuse! Je chante, moi!

_**Oui, oui, oui, oui, bien joué**_  
_**Tu devrais recevoir une étoile dorée pour ce travail!**_

**Waouh... un panda qui chante... qu'est-ce que c'est intéressant...**

_**Ah, ça m'énerve! Ca m'énerve vraiment!**_  
_**Ce discours effronté envers moi!**_  
_**Je contre-attaquerai avec le meilleur de moi-même**_  
_**Je te châtierais! Te punirais!**_

_**Je vais définitivement te provoquer!**_

Comme oses-tu remettre en cause mon travail d'artiste?! Ma fierté en prends un sale coup... il faut que je trouve une punchline en plus! Je dois te donner le coup fatal et gagner ce conflit! Avec des capacités pareillesn je devrais facilement pourvoir contre-attaquer... je sais que tu as ta propre fierté, que tu as un masque pour cacher tes sentiments, et si j'essayais de te débarasser de cette fausse expression neutre qui cache ce que tu es vraiment?

_**J'agis malicieusement**_  
_**Je suis à un pas de toi**_  
_**Dans cette position**_  
_**J'ai une chance**_

_**Un échec regrettable!**_  
_**Ha ha ha!**_  
_**C'est malheureux pour toi**_  
_**Tu as perdu!**_

Avec ma personnalité cachée que tu ne connaissais pas encore, j'ai pu réussir à trouver un moyen de te déstabiliser et de reprendre le dessus. Ne reste qu'à trouver quelque chose qui t'achèvera... tu es un adversaire de taille, panda! Mais vois-tu, c'est bientôt la fin de cette battle!

_**Mais toi, seulement toi...**_

On passe notre temps à se battre, pour savoir qui est le meilleur, le plus fort...

_**... es un rival digne de moi...**_

Tu es la seule personne capable de me tenir tête, Prof, et il faut être fort pour pouvoir faire ça.

_**Parce qu'échouer et être forcé de capituler...**_

Moi, capituler? Ha ha! Tu rêves! Je ne suis pas du genre à abdiquer en plein milieu d'un objectif! J'aurais ma place dans la saison 6! Je n'abandonnerais pas!

_**... me rendrait complètement fou...**_

Je ne perdrais pas, Prof! Et si ça devait arriver, je... ça n'arriveras pas de toute façon! Je gagnerais toujours!

_**Ce soir avec toi,**_  
_**Hé hé hé hé!**_

_**Grand frère, puisque tu es si faible habituellement voire tout le temps, je vais être assez autoritaire pour nous deux. Je veux que tu me remecies un petit peu plus. Même si il est plus âgé, il n'est pas du tout fiable. "Grand frère" est juste un nom. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis le grand frère d'accord? C'est ma décision!**_

J'en ai assez que tu te prennes pour le chef, le cerveau, le grand frère, Prof. C'est énervant de devoir cohabiter avec quelqu'un d'aussi vantard et méprisable. Je commence à en avoir assez. Je vais qu'on m'appelle grand frère aussi. Le cerveau c'est moi! Vous n'êtes rien sans le panda!

_**Puisque tu cours sauvagement partout, je dois toujours nettoyer après toi. Je ne suis pas si incompétent. Je suis juste prudent. Toutes les servantes et le majordome aussi, le disent également. Alors s'il te plaît, tu dois ralentir un peu pour moi, d'accord?**_

Arrête de te croire tout permis! Ca commence à m'énerver de devoir payer les pots cassés par la suite! Alors, arrête! Arrête!

_**Oui, c'est ma décision! / Ah, la ferme!**_

TU M'ENERVE! ARRÊTE!

_**Ah, ça m'énerve! Ca m'énerve vraiment!**_  
_**De tels mots violents, je zipperai ta bouche!**_  
_**Fais résonner le gong, avec un cri de guerre!**_  
_**L'empereur de la prochaine génération**_

_**SERA MOI! / SERA MOI!**_

LE PERSONNAGE DE LA RUBRIQUE DE LA SAISON 6 DE SLG SERA MOI! Tu ne le mérite pas Maître! Je n'hésiterais pas à utliser la force pour obtenir ma place!

_**J'ai causé du tort, je me suis emporté avec tout ça**_  
_**Allez, allez, avec un style désordonné**_  
_**De 1 à 100, bon appétit!**_  
_**Merci pour ton soutien continu**_

_**Maintenant tu as p...**_

_**COMMENT CA, MATCH NUL?!**_

**Bon, désolée pour cette traduction très approximative ^^"**

**J'espère que ça vous à plû!**

**Bye!**

***s'envole à dos de Phénix***


End file.
